One More Sad Song for Seto
by AramisThorongil
Summary: Kaylynn thinks evrything is peachy. That is until Mokuba decides to take Seto and Kaylynn's relationship into his own hands. Seto will have to decide who he trusts.
1. Default Chapter

Yes, behold yet another songfic. You can expect more of them. I like them. They're easy to do. And Popflower, This will not be the extent of my works. Don't get all pissy at me because this is all I'm doing. That's just for now. Okay…disclaimer stuff. The song 'One More Sad Song' is property of 'All American Rejects'. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Joey, Serenity and Tristan belong to the Yu-Gi-Oh people. Kaylynn belongs to my cousin PopFlowerMillenium. Lita belongs to my dear friend Anthy Kilik. But Jetta is all mine, Baby. Also I would like to dedicate this sucker to my Cuz. If you are not familiar with our works (they kind of coincide), Kaylynn and Seto are a couple, Jetta and Joey are a couple, and I think Lita is with Yu Gi but I'm not entirely sure. This takes place early in Seto and Kaylynn's relationship. Kaylynn knows she loves him. She has reached the obsession stage. But Seto, being the cold and mean person he is (lay off me, Popflower), still isn't sure he's even ready for a relationship. Just for the record, Joey and Jetta are both nuts about each other and don't think much about 'ready for a commitment'. It's just natural for them. But Seto has to try hard to stay in the relationship. Okay, have fun, go to, and see you on the flip side. 

                                                                                                 **One More Sad Song**

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world._

_Time goes by, secrets rise._

_One more sad song. Tears shed. She's gone.  
She'd take it back, if she only could._

Seto and Kaylynn walked down the street holding hands. He had taken her to see a movie and now they were going to a fancy dinner. Kaylynn always loved spending time with Seto. He wasn't the same person with her. Sure, he was still nasty to Jetta and Lita, but so sue him. He made her happy. Even Jetta accepted that. Jetta had a lot of issues with him because of the whole Joey vs. Seto bit. Seto thought anyone with the intelligence level to date Joey was a waste of time. Lita was alright with him, except for when he was mean to Yu Gi. She had problems with him then. She also wasn't sure how she felt about leaving him totally in charge of Kaylynn. But Kaylynn didn't care too much. She loved Seto. But what she didn't know was that Seto's brother Mokuba had it in for her.  
  
_And all the perfect words they seem so wrong.  
She's gone.  
You wish that you could learn to see.  
The door is closed and you wish you could be_

Things couldn't have gone better. That's how Kaylynn looked at it when she got home. She walked through the door and sighed dreamily. Lita was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. Jetta was leaning on the kitchen counter reading the newspaper in her left hand and drinking coffee from the mug in the other. Kaylynn could just see her through the kitchen door. Lita looked at her, then at her watch, then back at her. "Oh Jetta," she called, "Come see what time it is and who's here" Jetta came walking in with the paper tucked in the crook of her arm and still holding a steaming mug. "Do you believe this," she ranted, "More tax problems. That's all that happens anywhere. People complain that taxes are too high so the officials raise them in response. You're home late. I told you ten at the latest. The two of us have plans to go to work tomorrow. We can't have you marching in here and waking us up in the middle of the night. And what if something happens to you while you're out? I have plans to go to bed at ten and know you're home. But I can't if you aren't home. Lita, do you have an opinion?" Lita cracked her knuckles and stood next to Jetta. 

"I'm tired," she said flatly, "I'm ready to go to bed. But like she said, we can't till you're back. You're an hour and a half late. We were getting worried" Kaylynn knew it was a bad sign that Jetta had started with the news from the paper. It was never a good thing. _  
_  
_Alone with you, alone with me.  
What can I do? I cannot breathe.  
My heart is torn, for all to see.  
Alone with you, alone with me._  
  


After escaping her psycho roommates, Kaylynn crashed on her bed. She kicked off her motorcycle boots and lied there thinking of Seto. Then it occurred to her, Jetta was drinking coffee. If she was so willing to go to bed why was she drinking fresh coffee? She brushed the thought away. Jetta drank coffee on all occasions and could sleep through a caffeine buzz if she set her mind to it. She went back to thinking of Seto. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world. She had a boyfriend who could give her anything she wanted. And he did. Nothing could ruin her life now. Not even psycho, coffee drinking, knuckle cracking, 'we have to work tomorrow' yipping roommates. Everything was perfect. At least it seemed.

Mokuba didn't like Kaylynn at all. Whenever she came over with Seto she would just brush him off. She smiled a cheesy smile, patted him on the head, and ignored him after. Not only that, but she was stealing his brother. He was never home anymore. He was always out with her. And when he was home he was by himself and always deep in thought. He didn't like what his brother had become. He didn't think a girl could be that special. Except to Joey. His relationship with Jetta just confused Mokuba. He wasn't sure how those two pieces fit together. They were just weird. But he knew Kaylynn could not be Seto's girlfriend anymore.

  
_Best friend, worst thing, she's been cheating.  
Friend deceives, she leaves.  
Last date. She cries, whispers, goodbye.  
She walks once more out that door._

Mokuba knocked on Seto's bedroom door. He was called in. "Big brother," he said, "Yesterday I saw Kaylynn. She was kissing this other guy. He had his hand in her back pocket. She was sitting on his lap and stuff. I heard her telling him that she had dumped you. That she only liked you for the money anyways" 

He got his ideas from watching Joey and Jetta. None of it was true of course. Kaylynn was totally committed to Seto. She couldn't care less about the money. She didn't even look at other guys anymore. But Seto believed his brother. Why should Mokuba lie to him?

          On their next date Seto took her to a restaurant. As she looked through the menu, he watched her. She noticed this and put down the menu. "Is something wrong?" she asked him. He took a deep breath and stared at his water.

"Yes, there is," he told her, "But I think you know what I mean. Mokuba told me about him. He saw you the other day. Why did you lie to me?"

Kaylynn was shocked. "He who?" she asked, confused, "Lie about what? What did Mokuba tell you" Seto's hands shook. 

"He told me that he saw you with another man," Seto said, "He said he heard you tell him that you had dumped me. That the only reason you were with me was the money. You were kissing him, sitting on his lap" Kaylynn shook her head slowly.

"No," she whispered, "No. That's not true. There isn't anyone else. Just you"

"Why should I believe you?" he raged, looking up at her from the water, "Why would Mokuba lie to me? He wouldn't. But I don't know you that well how can I trust you over him?" Kaylynn was fighting hard to keep back the tears.

"Seto," she said softly, trying to hide her sobbing, "There isn't anyone else. I love you" Seto looked coldly at her.

"I don't believe you," he told her, "Why should I? And what have you ever done for me anyhow? You're only a distraction. You stand in the way of my life" She let out a shriek and covered her mouth. Her face was layered in tears. He still glared at her.

"Goodbye, Seto Kaiba," she bawled. She stood up and ran away. Seto knew instantly that he had made a mistake. 

_  
And all the perfect words they seem so wrong.  
She's gone.  
You wish that you could learn to see.  
The door is closed and you wish you could be  
  
_

When Kaylynn walked in the door sobbing, her roommates hurried to her. They sat her on the couch. Lita had her arm around Kaylynn and Jetta sat on the coffee table in front of her holding her hands. They slowly got the story out of her. They were both furious. They walked her to her bedroom then held a conference. "I'm going to talk to him," Jetta said, "I'll set his record straight" Lita nodded.

'"I'll come with you," she told Jetta. Jetta thought for a quick moment.

"I don't think so," she explained, "You would just kill him. That wouldn't help her. Besides, one of us should stay here incase she needs us" Lita cocked her eyebrows.

"Why should you get to go?" She asked, "Who died and made you Queen?"

"Alright," Jetta said, "We'll flip a coin. Call it in the air" She pulled a quarter out of her pocket and flipped it. "Heads," Lita said as it flew. It came back down and Jetta caught it. "Tails," she announced victoriously. Lita grumbled and dropped onto the couch as Jetta slid the coin back into her jeans pocket. "I won't be too long," she said, "Especially if he's updated his security" She grinned at Lita. Lita grinned back.

  
_Alone with you, alone with me.  
What can I do? I cannot breathe.  
My heart is torn for all to see.  
Alone with you, alone with me._  
  


Seto answered the door. Jetta stood there, looking awfully pissed. "Kaiba," she addressed him, "I need to talk to you" He let her in and led her to his office, even though he didn't really want to. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Let's get one thing straight, Kaiba," she said, leaning forward over his desk, "No one hurts my cousin like that and gets away with it" Seto rapped his fingers on the desk.

"She shouldn't have been running around behind my back and lying to me," he said.

"Where do you get your information?" she demanded, "There is no one else you idiot. She really does love you. Now you know I don't like you, just like I know you don't like me, but if that's all true, why would I lie to get you back with her? I wouldn't would I? I think you're the scum of the earth, but she loves you. So I am willing to put up with you because you make her happy. The happiest I think, she's ever been" Seto slammed his hands down on the desk. 

"Now you listen…" he started.

"Shut up!" she ordered him, "You'll listen. I'm not done yet. I know you said Mokuba told you. Have you asked Mokuba about it?" Seto glared at her.

"He wouldn't lie to me," he said.

"I'll take that as a no," Jetta continued, "I've never understood her obsession with you. Especially now. But if you do this to her. I'll make sure you never live it down. Face the facts, buddy. Your brother lied to you. Just be glad I'm not Lita. I told her she couldn't come. I said you were a diplomatic man, and that breaking your face doesn't count as diplomacy. I'll find my own way out. Enjoy your F…ing evening" She stood and walked away. "Jetta Reigns," Seto called after her. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Thank you," he said softly. She opened the door and walked out. She heard him scream for Mokuba as she left.

  
_Please stay. Don't go away.  
The hardest thing is letting go of you.  
Stay. Don't go away.  
The hardest thing is letting go of you.  
What can I do?  
  
_

After getting the truth out of Mokuba, Seto knew he had been the biggest, most unfair jerk in the world. He wanted nothing more than to have Kaylynn back. She was the only person who had never lied to him or tricked him in anyway. He knew he had to win her back. If she loved him like she said then she could forgive him and they could go back to being happy again. And now that he thought about it, she did make him happy, truly happy. He couldn't wait to see her and apologize. One thing bothered him though. Now, no matter what he did, he would always have a silent gratitude for Jetta.  He decided he would buy Kaylynn a present and talk to her, first thing tomorrow.   

  
_Alone with you, alone with me. What can I do?  
I cannot breath. Alone with, alone with..._

Jetta pulled into her parking spot outside their apartment. She hopped out of her jeep and got in the elevator. She walked in and found that Lita was still on the couch. She jumped up when she saw Jetta. "So?" she insisted. Jetta smiled and bit her lip. "He believed me," she told her, "I think he's going to try to get her back. He actually thanked me" Lita pointed behind Jetta. Kaylynn was standing there. She was still crying. "I don't want him back!" she yelled and hurried back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Jetta and Lita were in a terrified shock. They stared blankly at each other.

Alone with you, alone with me.  
What can I do? I cannot breathe.  
My heart is torn for all to see.  
Alone with you, alone with…  
  
  


          I hope ya'll enjoyed it. There will be a sequel for those who are confused. If it's not attached yet, it will be soon. Thank you for your time. Please review.  


	2. Say Anything, Kaylynn

Here we go. The second part of the 'One more sad song for Seto' series. Enjoy. All disclaimers are same as previous. Oh, yeah, the song 'Say Anything' is property of Good Charlotte. Thanx. 

**"Say Anything, Kaylynn"**  
  
Here I am on  
The phone again, and  
Awkward silence is  
On the other end  
I used to know the sound  
Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now)  
All I feel (All I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting  
Starting up again  
  


Seto Kaiba dialed Kaylynn's phone number. It rang three times. It was seven o'clock. Someone should be up by then. "Hello?" It was Jetta. "Reigns, is Kaylynn there?" he asked. There was a silence. He heard whispering. "Yeah," Jetta said, "Hold on. I'll see if she wants to talk to you" Seto was confused. "If?" he asked. Jetta made no answer but silence. He heard A knock then a muffled, "What?" Jetta answered, "Phone for you" The door opened. "Who is it?" Kaylynn asked. "Someone who really needs to talk to you," Jetta answered. He heard the phone switch holders and the door closed. Complete silence. But he knew she was there, and she knew he was there. He remembered phone conversations in the past. They had been happy. She laughed and there was never silence. He didn't like this kind of silence. He wanted to speak but he could tell that she didn't want to listen. It hurt him to be so silent. "Kaylynn I'm sorry…" he started. "No," she cut him off, "Apology not accepted. You didn't give me a chance to explain so why should I give you one" She hung up on him. He held the phone to his ear, stunned and frozen. He listened to the dial tone until the little voice started giving him instructions. He couldn't believe it. He'd actually lost her.   
  
All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time

Kaylynn came out of her room and dropped the phone on the coffee table. Jetta and Lita were sitting side by side on the couch watching her. "What?" she demanded, "I don't care about him. I hope I never see him again. You guys were right. He's just a big jerk. He never cared about me anyway" She went into the kitchen for something to eat. Jetta and Lita slowly looked at each other. Both of them were speechless. That wasn't the way apologies were supposed to end. They decided to leave it alone for now and went to eat. They would be subtle in working on changing Kaylynn's mind. But she refused to talk to them too. She stormed out on them to spend the day 'out' as she put it. The two of them sat at the table staring at each other like idiots. They could remember the times Kaylynn and Seto spent together. They were always happy. They decided to go after her. They figured that she'd head to the mall, so that's where they went. "Let's split up," Lita suggested, "If either one of us finds her we'll bring her to the arcade or we'll meet there in an hour and a half" Jetta checked her watch and nodded, "Right" They took off for different ends of the building.   
  
  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything

Seto called back a little while later hoping to talk to Jetta. No one answered. Seto pieced it together. He left for the mall. He was walking through the halls of the mall when he spotted Kaylynn in the food court. There were counters of the different restaurants circling an area of tables. Kaylynn was at one of the counters. He walked up to her and paid her bill. She angrily grabbed the same amount from her purse and shoved it at him. "I don't want to owe you anything, Seto Kaiba," she snapped, "And now I don't. Leave me alone" She tried to walk away with her tray, but he followed her to a table and sat down with her. "Look," he said, "I know I screwed up…" She snorted. "I'll say," she said. "Kaylynn I was wrong," he continued, "My trust was misplaced. I'm sorry. I really am. I should have trusted you. How can I make it up to you?" He looked at her pleadingly. She only glared coldly at him. "You can't," she answered, "So leave me alone and stop trying" She continued eating her meal. "Why won't you give me a chance?" he pleaded, "I am sorry. I said I was wrong. Why are you being so cruel? Why? Why won't you give me a chance?" Her mouth twitched in rage. "Why?" she shouted, "Why? You broke my heart Seto Kaiba. You told me to hit the road without listening to my side of the story. You just didn't care enough to find out if what you had been told was true or not. You didn't talk to me about it, you never asked. You never even said, 'Let's try to work this out' or anything. Just one of those 'Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn' moments. You never gave me a chance, so you don't deserve one. And I don't deserve you. I deserve someone who will trust me, and talk to me" Seto lowered his head. "You do deserve someone better," he told her, "Someone you can depend on" Kaylynn wiped away her tears of rage and looked at him. "Damn right I do," she said. "It's true," came a voice, "You deserve someone better. But he deserves a chance to be someone better. Give him a chance" Kaylynn boiled over. "Jetta Reins will you shut up and mind your own business," she hollered. "You are my own business," Jetta said coolly as she approached the table. Lita was right behind her. "And mine," Lita added in the same tone Jetta had used.  
  
  
Some say that  
Time changes  
Best friends can  
Become strangers  
But I don't want that  
No, not for you  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through  
So Here we are again  
The same old argument  
And now I'm wonderin'  
If things'll ever change, yeah  
When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise till 3 AM and the neighbors would complain

Kaylynn was furious. "All three of you can just stay out of my life if that's how you see it," she yelled and ran away. The two girls started to follow, but Seto stopped them. "I'm sorry the two of you were dragged onto the wrong side of this argument," he said, "I'll go talk to her" He took off after Kaylynn. "Yeah," Lita called to him, "Cause that plan's been working so well hasn't it" Jetta pocketed the money that Seto had left on the table. Neither of them was going to take it, but why waste it. They slowly trailed the others the best they could. 

Seto caught up to Kaylynn again. "You can hate me forever if you want," he told her. "I was gonna do that anyway," she said, "I don't need your permission" He walked quickly next to her. "But don't blame them," he continued, "They just want to help. Reins told me that she's never seen you as happy as when you were with me. And I realized that I'm happiest when I'm with you. Do you remember all the things we used to do together? We stayed up all night watching TV, we hung out at parks, we went out for dinner, celebrated your birthday. I need you Kaylynn. They need you. Don't do this to us" Kaylynn stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heel to face him. "You guys hate each other so much when we're together," she pointed out, "But you're all for one another when we're broken up" Seto shook his head. "We just want you to be happy," he explained. "Do you seriously want me to really be happy?" she asked. "Yes," he answered. "Really?" she asked. "Yes," he repeated. "Really, really?" she asked. "Yes, Kaylynn," he said loudly, "I really, really want you to be happy. What can I do to make you happy?" She thought for a moment. "Leave me alone," she shrieked, "And tell those goons I live with, never to mention it again" She turned and walked away. Seto gave up. That was his last patience. He realized exactly what so many years of mistrust had earned him. He stood frozen as he watched her melt away through the crowd.

All the things we talk about

You know they stay on my mind  
on my mind  
all the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
after time after time

Suddenly all his memories of them came flooding back to him. Everything she had said to him, every joke she'd made around him. He couldn't have that again. He would miss her. He could remember… One summer they had decided to go to a carnival. Kaylynn wanted to ride the feriswheel so she could hock luggies at people. When they saw Joey and Jetta at a game stand, she had taken aim and carefully launched a spit wad at Joey. She broke his concentration. In effect making him succeed at pitched a ball at some bottles that he wouldn't have hit otherwise. Kaylynn got to spit on someone, Seto got to see Joey get spit on, Joey was able to win a prize without Jetta knowing, and Jetta got a prize. It was a happy day for all. Another time they were out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Kaylynn didn't understand a word on the menu. She was trying hard to cut whatever it was that she was eating. She had piled up all the silverware she had been given accept for one of each kind of utensil. There were a couple glasses of water at her elbow as well. As she was cutting, a piece of whatever went flying towards her glasses, knocked them over, the rush of water sent the silverware floating off the table, a waiter with a tray of hot soup tripped on the mess and sent the hot soup down the back of the waiter with the dessert tray as he was lifting a plate with pie on it off the tray. The plate went flying and landed safely in front of Kaylynn. "Okay," she said happily, "It's pie time. Forget the smelly food that can't be cut" She chowed the pie and they all had a laugh, even the waiters, who never liked the food they served anyway. Kaylynn's Birthday was something else. After a small celebration with her roommates and their friends, the two of them decided to go for a romantic walk down on the beach. There were some old stone piers down at the waterfront. They had kind of fallen apart. The slabs of stone were now wedged crookedly between the supports and some of the supports over the water no longer supported anything aside from seaweed and bird poo. They had crawled out on the piers to watch the moon over the water. He had leaned over to kiss her. She hadn't realized it and turned to see his face right in hers. She freaked out and fell off the pier into the water, dragging him with her. Jetta made them sit outside to dry, because it was a warm night and she didn't want them to track sand all through the house. Such fond memories. There would be no more of them.   
  
  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
  


Kaylynn sped home and went to her room to cry. She wished she could forget the looks on their faces. She thought about calling him and apologizing. She thought maybe he'd learned his lesson by now. But he probably wouldn't want her back now. Oh, he was so hard to understand. He was so selfish and inconsiderate. She reminded herself that she didn't want him back. He didn't love her like he had said. He was just bored now. Jetta and Lita were probably bitching at him all the time about how locked up she'd been lately. They probably just wanted her to shut up. That's all it was  
  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
Down  
Down  
Down  
  
  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
If you'll just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
  
  
Don't say a word (Please don't leave)  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything


	3. Is Kaylynn Really going out with him?

Here's part three. The last part of part 2 for one reason or another was misplaced before I posted it and I didn't realize it. In the end Seto had wanted to give up, but once again, he was convinced to keep going. In the mall Lita and Jetta had caught him and they all agreed to work together to get the two of them back together. However, unknown to them, Kaylynn had plans of her own to try to settle her uneasy feelings of emptiness. Now you are completely up to date. The song 'Is She Really Going Out With Him?" wasn't originally written by Sugar Ray I don't think, but I'm using his version. Here we go…

Is Kaylynn Really Going Out With Him?

_Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street_

_From my window I'm staring while my coffee goes cold_

_Look over there! There's a lady that I used to know_

_She's married now or engaged or something so I'm told_

            It had been two weeks and they hadn't done a whole lot. Now they had the others working with them. It took a considerable amount of begging and kisses (and threatening) to get Joey to help. Once Joey was won over Tristan fell to Jetta's commands easily. Yugi/Yami never held anything against Seto and had agreed to help right away. Serenity was open to assist anyway she could. No one cared what Tea did. Seto spend most of his time out of his house looking for Kaylynn or trying to find a way to win her back. He spent his time at home on the phone with Jetta and Lita, who kept him posted as to her every move. They had dropped the issue so Kaylynn continued to talk to them. As far as they could tell everything was progressing nicely. That was until she came home in Dukes arms.

Jetta almost had a heart attack when she said that he was her new boyfriend. She took off feverishly for the phone to tell Seto.

_Is she really going out with him? Is she really gonna take him home tonight? _

_Is she really going out with him? 'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me_

_                                                                                       there's something going wrong around here. Around here._

            Seto dropped the phone. He couldn't believe it. Of all people, Duke! 

He was out walking a few days later when he chanced upon the group. When Kaylynn saw him she just kept talking as if she didn't see him. Duke waved at him good-naturedly, with his arm over Kaylynn's shoulders. Seto boiled over. He wanted to rip Duke's arm off. He had all sorts of nasty thoughts toward him. He walked over to them. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Kaylynn?" he asked. She stopped talking and looked at him. There was tension in the whole group. Even Jetta's arms around Joey's neck looked awkward all of a sudden. "Not now," Kaylynn said, "I'm with my boyfriend" She smiled evilly at him. He stepped back. He turned to give Jetta a silent message then walked away stiffly. Jetta stood and watched him go in shock at the message she'd received.

_Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street_

_I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth_

_Look over there! Here comes Genie with the new boyfriend_

_They say that looks don't count for much, if so there goes your proof_

            That night there was a party at one of the big clubs in town. Jetta had told Seto they were going to be there. She was having second thoughts, but that night she found herself surrounded by lights and music. She was sitting at the brightly lit bar with Lita, their boyfriends, Tristan and Serenity. They were sitting glumly until they saw Kaylynn and Duke get up on a table and start dancing. Joey and Tristan had to hold Jetta back. She eventually put her head down on the bar and hoped it would be over soon. She was startled by a voice behind her. "Hello everyone," Seto said cheerfully. He was standing there with a bleach blonde chick attached to his arm. Jetta was afraid that was what he'd meant by the look he given her earlier. "This is my new girlfriend, Genie," he said, "We'll see you guys later" They went off to dance. The bar flies stared in shock. There was no way this could be good.

Is she really going out with him? Is she really gonna take him home tonight?

Is she really going out with him? "Cause if my eyes don't deceive me

 there's something going wrong around here. Around here.

            Of course the two couples saw each other. And from then on things began to heat up. Kaylynn started dancing against Duke, rubbing against him. Seto saw this and pulled Genie closer. He kissed her low on the neck. The bar flies braced them selves as their eyes darted between the two couples.

_But if looks could kill there's a man who's more down as dead_

_Cuz I had my fill. Listen, you, take your hands off her head_

I get so mean around this scene 

_Hey, hey, yeah. Hey, hey_

            The other two picked up on the activity. Duke pulled Kaylynn into a kiss and Genie started kissing Seto back. Kaylynn continued to rub against Duke, but more…you know…skankishly. Jetta fell off her stool. Seto ran his hands all over Genie's sides and back. Kaylynn kissed Duke in a way that would make anyone jealous. Seto slipped his hands under Genie's shirt and ran his hands over the bare skin if her back and sides. Neither Duke nor Genie seemed to mind a whole lot. Things just kept going farther.

_(Is she really?) Around here_

_Is she really going out with him? Is she really gonna take him home tonight?_

_ Is she really going out with him? 'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me_

_ there's something going wrong around here. Around here._

            Once Joey had peeled Jetta off the floor, the bar flies rushed forward to stop the madness. But both Seto and Kaylynn had achieved their purposes and they were both very unhappy as they poured themselves into bed that night. Kaylynn was already annoyed with trying to make Seto jealous and trying to compete with Kaylynn in an envy match wasn't suiting Seto well. They were done with that experiment. Genie never heard from Seto again and Duke was once again reduced to good friend status. But there was still no peace. 

_(Is she really going out with him?)_

Around here 

_Around here. (Is she really going out with him?)_

_Around here. (Is she really going out with him?)_

_Around here. (Is she really going out with him?)_

End of Part 3!

I think we are getting close to a solution to this. It depends on how many songs I can find to fit the circumstance. [Cue the big fake announcer voice] Tune in (whenever) next time (is), for the continuation of the 'One More Sad Song for Seto Series'. [End obnoxious announcer voice] Please Review! Thanx!


End file.
